This invention relates to a conduit-type apparatus for containment of wires, cabling, and the like. In particular, the present invention includes an open channel conduit and a means for mounting the conduit to a surface.
Cables, wires, and other cylindrical objects are often affixed to exposed surfaces, and are thus susceptible to damage. Various conduit-type systems are employed to provide protection for cables and also to improve aesthetic qualities. Protection of this type can extend the useful life-span of cables and wires.
One known conduit apparatus employs a clip having only a few points of contact, and is thus removably fixedly attached, which is a disadvantage if a tamper proof system that remains fixed in place is desired. Other known conduit systems are completely enclosed or ensheathed, which makes installation more difficult. In addition, these conduits are not designed to flex as a requirement for installation.
Another problem presented by long cable and wire runs is installation of the conduit-type system. Removal of existing wiring and subsequent insertion of wires into and through a conduit can be time consuming and costly. Therefore, a modular containment apparatus is needed that can be installed easily and readily onto a surface such as an exterior wall, including installation directly over existing exposed wires or cables. It would also be advantageous to be able to attach a modular containment apparatus to a curved surface such as a pole.
Additionally, it would be an advantage to have a modular containment apparatus that can be fixedly attached into a desired position and not easily removed, damaged, or tampered with. Therefore, a conduit-type cable guard is needed that can be readily installed on various surfaces and that can be secured in position using a minimum number of specialized parts.
The present invention provides a containment apparatus that can be fixedly attached to various surfaces, including a wall or a pole. The containment apparatus includes a generally U-shaped channel member having a crown portion, a first leg, and a second leg; a first tang and a first ledge disposed on the first leg; a second tang and a second ledge disposed on the second leg; and a clip member having a first arm and a second arm, the clip member adapted to be mounted to a surface, the clip member further adapted to receive the generally U-shaped channel member such that the first arm is adapted to engage the first tang and the first ledge and the second arm is adapted to engage the second tang and the second ledge.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the generally U-shaped channel member can flex in an arcuate path that is away from a center of the channel member whereby the generally U-shaped channel member can be positioned to become attached to the clip member, and wherein the generally U-shaped channel member can resile or can be urged in an arcuate path that is toward the center of the channel member whereby the generally U-shaped channel member can be attached to the clip member.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first tang and the second tang can flex whereby the generally U-shaped channel member can be positioned to become attached to the clip member, and wherein the first tang and the second tang can resile or can be urged back into their original position whereby the generally U-shaped channel member can be attached to the clip member.